U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,294, granted on Nov. 28, 2006 concerns a large round baler equipped with a combined tensioning and ejecting arrangement including a tensioning arm assembly located in an upper front region of opposite side walls of the baler and comprising front and rear arm assemblies having separate tensioning and ejecting actuators associated with them and operable in such a way that, after formation of a bale, the ejecting actuator may be operated to cause the rear arm assembly to sweep into the baling chamber and aid in the ejection of the bale.
It is desired to simplify this tensioning and ejecting arrangement by eliminating the need for a separate ejecting actuator while retaining the ejection function.